Steve Austin
Steve Austin is the second main protagonist in Camp WWE. Appearance * Steve Austin appears with black shirt, that said 3:16 blue shorts and he is bald and has grey beard. Trivia * Steve Austin's art name is Stone Cold Steve Austin * He is a real life character * Portrayed much to his real-life counterpart, including drinking beer despite his age. Quotes * ”HAH! Greatest day of my fucking life.” * "Fuck, McMahon" * "If I forget my pajamas to you forget your pajamas"" * "What!" * "TGIF Motherfucker." * "Hey! I bet your family tree is a cactus, because everybody on it is a prick.” * "Hell Yeah! I Rule!" Season 1 "There Is No Place Like Camp" Steve Austin was seen driving a boat with Mark Henry, later in the funeral, he was pranking everyone by getting out of that coffin and pretending to be a zombie which cause the whole camp on fire. "Not Without My Eyebrow" Steve Austin was seen playing kickball with John Cena, Nikki Bella, The Undertaker, Big Show, and R-Truth. During their game they were interrupted by The Rock and while he was running through the field, Austin gave Rock the Middle Finger, Before The Rock walk away, Austin stopped him by telling that doesn't count Rock ingored him and still walked away. In the mess hall, when everyone was shocked that Rock's eyebrow is shaved off, Austin was laughing at him and enjoying it a lot, soon Vince McMahon puts, Austin, Cena, Nikki, Undertaker, and Big Show in detention until someone confess who did it. Later, when everyone pointed out that Austin had done it they go after him. During, the chase Vince grabbed Austin sending him out of camp, but it revealed that Cena was the one who shaved off The Rock's eyebrow. After, McMahon tells Cena he can stayed everyone was celebrating and Austin doing middle fingers cause he has Fuck You reflex. "Survival Weekend" Steve Austin was seen sleeping while pulling out a middle finger. When Sgt. Slaughter came in and wake everyone up, he confirmed that they're in with him for the weekend and none of them aren't happy about it. "Vince Is Just Not That Into You" Steve Austin was seen being tripped by Stephanie McMahon. "A Family McMahon" Steve Austin was pulling pranks on Vince McMahon which causes him to leave Camp WWE and with Stephanie being in charge she tells everyone to ignore Austin. In Camp, he is nothing without Vince, so he goes out and find him to bring him back in Camp WWE later, He found him spotted with his new son. Austin visit Vince and asked him to come back to camp, but he refuses which makes him upset. In the bar, Austin was drinking a beer and thinking about someway to get him back, so he lets himself get beat up by some guy in the bar, so it'll look like that Vince did it to Austin and it worked he got him back and McMahon left his new family, Later, Vince planned all of this to back Austin for all the hell he did to him. Soon as Vince was celebrating until a penny that he threw in space launched down at him and Austin give him the Middle Finger after the explosion and he enjoyed it. Category:Campers Category:Characters Category:Slaughter Squad Category:Anatangists Category:Protagonists